Like Dreamers Do
by npellis
Summary: Luke and Lorelai finally get a chance at love. But will Jess and Rory ruin it?


Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman- Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.  No copyright infringement is intended.  The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them.   
  
1  
  
  
  
Like Dreamers Do  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- We can work it out  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory on a Sunday…  
  
"Hey Rory, what would you like to do today?" said Lorelai  
  
"Well maybe…" started Rory.  
  
"I mean,t except ponder over which guy you like best: the ever so tall and cute Dean, or  
  
The Smart and mysterious Jess"  
  
"Mom! I told you that Jess and I are just friends. I love Dean and nothing will change that."  
  
"Good, then there wont be any sexual tension between you guys because I told Luke we would help him and Jess re-decorate the Diner"  
  
"Mom! the only thing that bothers me is that you didn't ask me first, so I am going to have to refuse to help"  
  
" Oh come on Rory, Luke promised us lots of coffee and pie!!"  
  
"Well in that case……no"  
  
"Please Rory, if you go then I wont tease you about Jess for a whole week"  
  
"I'd like to see you try"  
  
"Well then help me re-decorate, pretty please"  
  
"Oh all right, why do you always get your way"?  
  
"Because I'm just so lovable and Beautiful, all I have to do is ask and I receive"  
  
  
  
  
  
LUKE'S Diner:  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk in to find the diner empty.  
  
"Oh Lukey your decorating team is here" yelled Lorelai.  
  
"I'll be right there," yelled back a gravelly voice that was unmistakably Luke.  
  
A couple minutes later Luke walked in followed by a none too happy looking Jess.  
  
Jess was saying "…. I just don't see why I have to be here, what to I care what color you paint the stupid diners walls? I mean…" Jess stopped when he saw Rory. "Hey Rory what are doing here? I thought you would be out with Dean the Dingbat" he said.  
  
"I just came to help with the decorating plans, and could you please refrain from calling my boyfriend names. It's just childish and annoying," said Rory.  
  
"Hey its not my fault Deany isn't that smart, I'm mean every guy has flaws, but really, what do you two have to talk about? You want to talk about Voltaire and all he knows about is how to fix a car"  
  
"You don't even know anything about him. He's really smart in ways that you could never be"  
  
"Hey can you two kids stop Jabbering so we can get down to business. I mean you could cut the tension with a knife." Lorelai said giving Rory a little wink.  
  
"Mom…" started Rory.  
  
"Sorry, it wont happen again for the next week. I promise. Now lets talk decorating"  
  
"Well this should be fun, so what kind of torture do you have in store for me, Lorelai?" said Luke.  
  
"Well I picked up a whole lot of paint samples that I thought would look good. Also I have some fabric samples for the curtains and upholstery for the chairs and booths" replied Lorelai.  
  
"We don't need curtains, and the upholstery on the chairs and booths are fine"  
  
"I beg to differ mister, Curtains make for a more attractive room and the upholstery on the chairs and booths is ripped and faded."  
  
"Fine I'll look at your little samples but I'm not promising you anything. But, can we please start with the paint"  
  
"Of course master. Well let's see here. I really like this purple one and this green one"  
  
"I'm sorry but I won't be having my diner look like a you just walked into Barneys playland"  
  
"Okay fine but what about this Sage one. It's pretty but not too pretty, and not overbearing"  
  
"I guess I can live with that"  
  
"Really!!! That was too easy." Lorelai turned to Jess and Rory and said " Would you guys go to the paint store and get this paint, so we can start today? Luke and I here will battle it out as I try and get him to join the Dark Side by allowing curtains in the diner"  
  
"I guess so," said Rory, giving her mother a hard stare.  
  
"Fine" said Jess with a little smile.  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess walked out of the diner together. 


End file.
